User blog:ClarentBloodArthur/The reason why Zhinkairi is blocked
I'm sure that anyone who usually sees the wiki activity page for constant updates would probaby have noticed that Zhinkairi and myself were having a serious issue. Right now, Zhinkairi is going around other wikis saying that he has been wrongly screwed and that I have been abusing my rights as admin, while at the same time, he is threatening me in other wikis that if I don't reverse the decision and lift the ban, there will be "hell to pay". I'm going to tell you all that the reason that Zhinkairi is banned from this wiki for good, is because he messaged his friend with a serious threat that he'll ruin the wiki, now I don't need to explain this to you that ruining a wiki where people go and make their ideas is seriously against the Terms of Use of the Wikia sites. When I saw this, I had no choice but to block him for definite, if you want to see the message he sent that got him banned then here it is: Now, let me just point out that this wasn't the first time he was banned from this wiki. In June 2016, he was blocked for causing an already incited argument on chat for saying something horrible about someone's dead father, back then after he was blocked, Zhin was going around saying he got screwed over and that his account was hacked into, however during that chat argument, I asked Zhin for some evidence about whether or not he said those things that caused an even bigger uproar, he did as I asked but when I had a look at the comments in the evidence, it actually proved that Zhin did say those things. In August time in 2016, Zhin was banned from this wiki, this time it was due to him actually threatening someone for editing on his ideas. Now let me make this clear to you all: If there is someone who is editing in your idea without your consent and they refuse to listen, there are admins here who will help you and will sort out the problem for you. However, Zhin did not think about it at all, instead, he sent the one editing on his idea threatening messages. The one who edited on Zhinkairi's ideas was in the wrong, but the threatening messages Zhin sent in retaliation was simply out of order. As a result, I had to ban him, but I only did it where he was banned for just one day as I felt that Zhin needed to calm down (the wiki user who edited without consent was banned for two months as he had been previously warned about not doing it by the admins before). I ended up messaging Zhin, explaining to him why he was banned for one day because of his behaviour, but he responded that I screwed him and that I abused my authority as an admin. So I had to tell him where he did wrong, long story short, he finally relented. Now back to the third reason he was blocked for his threatening message, after he was blocked he was going around the other wikis that the other admins of this wiki go to and demanded to be unbanned from the group, even though what he did was seriously wrong. Eventually, I had a talk with and I said to him "This is your last chance. I'll lift the ban if you promise to behave and not cause trouble with other wiki users in the wiki anymore". Zhinkairi (in his own way) agreed to that promise. However, not too long ago, he basically broke that promise by writing what one could consider a manifesto attacking the admins for their "abuse of authority" and that he was the victim of being blocked for no reason. I saw this and I knew Zhin had to be told of all the things he's done thats gotten him into trouble, when I pointed this out to him, he removed my comment and tried to close the discussion. He said he wasn't getting any help, so I said "I'll listen to you then", but then he ranted on that I wasn't helping him when I told him I would listen. Basically, no matter how hard I tried to get him to see reason or tried to help him with why he acts the way he does, all he simply did was refuse my help and stating he's been screwed and I was abusing my authority as admin. I decided there and then that Zhinkairi was just not going to let me help him, nor was he going to admit his actions for the things he did about threatening and harassing people. In the end, I banned Zhinkairi for good, he broke his promise to me and there wasn't going to be anymore chances for him. Right now, I am currently dealing with having Zhinkairi invading other wikis I go too telling me to reverse the decision of the ban because he believed he did nothing wrong. But I am not going to, Zhinkairi has been blocked a few times for his extreme behaviour and his responses to being blocked only serves to prove that he doesn't deserve another chance. Ever. I'm sorry about having to bring this up to you guys, but I wanted to make it clear about Zhinkairi and why he has been blocked from the wiki for good. Let me just make something clear to you all: We admins of the Game Ideas Wiki are not bad people, we do what is necessary just to keep the peace of the wiki, and we are willing to help you with your problems, don't be scared of us, if you want to talk to us, we will. Some of us are not on all the time, but when we are, we try to make the wiki a fun place to go to, because thats what you guys want right? And thats why we admins are around in order to ensure that everyone here has a fun time here, if there are problems, don't hesitate to ask us. That is all. Category:Blog posts